how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-5844332-20140403233028/@comment-99.227.157.148-20140404061356
Have to appreciate someone who is upfront about being ragey lol This is from someone who read every last word you wrote. There are legitimate criticisms that the finale may not have been perfectly executed and was rushed (I think that was both on purpose and practical time constraints). But to me that microscopic picking loses sight of the big picture and Ted's great messages of the entire series. 1. Barney is, has been and always will be whiny even over little things. But I didn't think he was whiny at all, he was unhappy and he literally had nothing to do. Think about it, what would Barney do as a married guy? He had no job anymore and no identity outside being awesome. So he was making blog excuses. I've gone on elsewhere below about why Robin's career as the catalyst makes sense. It was never tested with Barney before. 2. They didn't fight for the marriage more because it was a make or break issue. So they came out being honest and fair to each other. That was respect. 3. If you can see they're two alphas and saw divorce coming, why is it an insult that divorce was quick? It was 3 years. But meant to come off as a surprise to the gang. Much of Season 9 was about it coming. They fought every episode. In a way, we actually already saw them fight for their relationship. So it made sense they didn't fight more. 4. Being insulted by this episode is a odd choice of emotional words to me. It sounds like you are appalled by what they had the nerve to do. Are you insulted they pulled one over? I was impressed when they did that. Because I like a good magic trick and cleverness. I wasn't surprised by the divorce at all, and glad it was brief after every episode focussed on B/R this season and so they could move on...quickly to more of Ted and the Mother. 5. Marshall and Lily were resolved in Season 9 already. We saw Marshall's career in the future. It doesn't matter what happens to Lily's because we she went to Italy as an Art Consultant, has more children and whatever choice she makes Marshall will stand by her. Lily's emotional parts were much more important. You can't lose sight that the story was not about them. It was Ted's story. 6. Just going to disagree that waiting for the Mother was all for nothing. The Mother was not killed for Ted to be with Robin. She was already gone. This story is told from 2030 looking back, not forward. We were only going to meet her. We were never going to see her. Try to be thankful we did. She was a delight in Ted's beautiful memories of her. Coming into the Season, I just wanted to see how much Ted and the Mother loved each other her and we did over Season 9. The big moments were shown in this finale to lead to the penultimate meeting. 7. This was the true story of how Ted met Aunt Robin. The Mother's death was not the catalyst for Ted and Robin. If she didn't die, Ted and Robin would not be together. But it does not follow, they wrote her to die just so Ted and Robin could be together. And it didn't feel that way to me at all. 8. I agree present Ted idealized Robin but only about seeing her as the future Mrs Ted Mosby when he wanted to make that happen. He genuinely loved her the whole time, but what he wanted in life and love was too much pressure for pre May 2013 Robin she could never give then. He was able to let his feelings go because he no longer feared losing her forever and knows love cannot be when she is not available to him with a full heart (and he could not be in love when it meant it would hurt Ted, Robin and Barney - Future Ted in Ducky Tie foreshadowed that). 9. Everything was not undone. We are back at the beginning in 2030, not 2005. It's like this criticism is just an idealistic one about how can Ted possibly love Robin again after the way he loved the Mother and after he let his feelings for Robin go? Because Ted now knows what's real and isn't planning the ending or chasing their future before its time. He is just going for it. Robin is now freely and fully available to Ted and of course she wants him with all her heart. You see it in her smile. Because 2005 Robin was great but future 2030 Robin is amazing. Love doesn't have to make sense, to make sense. Love is the best thing we do. Sometimes you just know deep down. (Gosh, where are all my favourite Tedism's to Robin when I need them? lol). He always knew someday she was going to be Mrs. Ted Mosby. She is his best friend. They have a special bond. She has been in his life for 25 years. She's not going to float away. But, it's better. It's just easy. 10. You may feel blindsided or deceived maybe, but that doesn't make it a bad finale. I don't mind being a fool. There is optimism and truth in it. Well that ended up much longer than I intended lol